


A Whole New World

by LaserRay



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Humour, Marhinki, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Slow Build, Sohinki is clueless to everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserRay/pseuds/LaserRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was crazy, she was crazy, Anthony was crazy. Everyone was crazy! I mean, they had to be if they thought she had a thing for Sohinki, her best friend/co-worker. Come on, she would never go there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mari, chug it. There's no way you're going to back out of this, right?"

A small hand clasped tight around the cold glass, water slowly making its way down the cup.

"The night's barely begun and you're already trying to get me wasted? Shame on you."

Not for the first time, the Asian girl found herself out drinking with Melanie and Anthony, both people either gratefully gulping down their own alcoholic beverages or cheering on a wild alcoholic making a scene on a nearby table, making sure to laugh hysterically when the poor drunk fell onto the crowd below them. This had been somewhat of a weird personal outing for the three since Anthony's depressing breakup with his girlfriend Kalel and Mari's mutual split with Peter, which happened months after Anthony's situation. Melanie had for some bizarre reason taken it upon herself to comfort the two single dumped people. Apparently she was trying to get them back into the swing of things after what had happened. Then not long after, Melanie and Ian had decided to go their separate ways while still remaining friends. So what had started off as a sweet gesture of condolence had now become a weird tradition of singles night for Melanie to attempt to rectify all their love lives.

"You know, I always find it weird you don't invite Sohinki to these things. He's single, he got dumped..." Anthony's voice trailed off as he swirled the beer that hung loose in his hand. "Would be nice to have a guy around here to make me feel less weird."

Mari's eyebrows raised as she felt a small smirk coming on at a cheeky comment she could make but bit her lip to silence it.

Mel huffed, rolling her eyes. "I tried, he wasn't having it." Her voice came out less patient than it had been an hour ago, the alcohol seeming to already have some affect on her. Mari's eyes caught Anthony's as she gave him raised eyebrows. He just shrugged in return.

"Probably too busy beating it to Dota," Mari grunted out, laughing as Anthony's lips curled in disgust.

"I don't have enough alcohol in me to wanna hear that."

Melanie set her own whisky down beside Mari's wine and glared at her, her eyes somehow managing to look anywhere but at the girl in front of her.

"Can you go five minutes without mentioning Sohinki's dick?"

Mari was about to make a rebuttal, arguing that Anthony started it by bringing the Jew up and that his privates were the last thing on her mind right now, when Melanie's familiar phone jingle started going off startling all three of them. The black haired girl gave a wave of her hand as if she was okay with it and Melanie sighed.

"Okay, hold on guys," She groaned, clicking answer and rolling her eyes as she held a hand to the phone's receiver and away from her mouth. She then placed the phone back to her ear and started responding to the person as she walked away.

Mari puffed out a cheek as she looked over at Anthony, both them letting out a breathy chuckle once the small silence got too much. She smiled down at the glass in her hand shaking her head. Maybe some part of her could tell that Anthony's eyes would be searching her because not a second later she heard the same question she had been getting from everyone lately.

"Uh, are you holding up okay? You know...with the whole," his hands made weird motions in the air. "now being single thing."

She laughed, waving her hand as if to gesture that everything was fine. Cause everything is fine. Everything could not be better. Of course people didn't know just how relieved she was to have split from Peter but whatever. They didn't need to know.

"I appreciate your concern, dude, but I'm okay. Seriously. I've had time to be okay."

His eyes still seemed unsure but that changed quickly when he suddenly looked happy.

"Thank God cause honestly, that dude was not right for you. Like nothing against him but there was just no chemistry there."

Mari found herself raising one eyebrow at his sudden change of emotion, giving him a curious look. "Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

The male's shoulders went up as he looked away, eyebrows furrowing. "I don't know, I just didn't feel like there was a, um." His speech faltered as his head swayed a bit. Mari reached her arms forward, fully prepared to catch him, or at least make an attempt to. "There's just someone out there better. I feel like you'll know soon."

Well, this just confused her more. The corners of her lips quirked up. "Oh man, you aren't hitting on me, are you?"

She almost laughed at his offended expression but held herself back. "No! Wha-I'm just saying! I just knew that Peter wasn't the one or whatever."

Mari didn't like the way she was so ready to agree, her head almost nodding in response to him. Of course she was happy that she had split from him but hearing that even other people could tell it was gonna happen didn't make her feel better. Did they all think she sucked at relationships now?

The wine in her hand was down her throat in less than a second and she called the bartender for a tall glass of Jack Daniel's. Maybe she could change the subject.

"Okay, oh wise God of love, tell me who you think I should've dated instead."

Anthony gave a short laugh in response, mouth opening to tell her before Melanie decided to come back at the wrong time. She clapped a hand down on Anthony's shoulder.

"Okay, so," Mel took in a breath, eyes closed. "Sohinki is coming to pick us up. Apparently Ian doesn't want us out too long tonight cause you guys are working or whatever. I dunno, I only sorta listened to him. Long story short, we're getting a lift home in about..." She started counting on her fingers, eyes crossed. "ten minutes. So let's try getting as much alcohol in our systems as we can in that time."

Apparently ten minutes was all they needed as not too long later, Melanie struggled to get off her seat, Anthony crashed into one too many tables and people on the way out of the bar and Mari was laughing at a puddle on the ground. Not exactly what Sohinki was expecting as he stopped the car a few feet away from them outside.

The bearded man stepped out of his car and slowly walked over to them. He was sort of hoping that he could quietly get them into the car and be done with it so he could just get back home to his warm bed. Unfortunately he didn't get his wish as Mari looked up and threw her arms in the air, running towards him.

"Sokinky!"

His cheeks went red as a few people standing around outside the building looked towards them. He barely even had time to look back at his friends as Mari's arms wrapped around his neck and nearly managed to pull him onto the ground with her.

"Whoa Mari, stop. What are you doing?" He asked, not even sure why he was asking her anything at this point.

"Falling, it looks like," She answered, breaking out into a giggle fit as her hands braced themselves on his shoulders to try and steady herself. She could have pushed away but then again, that would take effort and her hands felt nice on his black cotton jacket.

Sohinki's eyebrows rose up a margin but fell back down again as soon as he understood. The distance between the two made it so that her breath wafted all over him and the male felt himself grimacing. Smelling WKD coming from someone's mouth wasn't exactly his number one wish right now.

He hoisted her up, arm wrapping around her waist before tipping his head back to look at his other two friends. Who weren't behind them anymore. That was when a loud horn blared out into the night making the people on the other side of the road jump and turn to them. If he wasn't already carrying Mari right now, he would throttle whoever was attempting to get them murdered.

Mari wasn't as light as she looked although that could because she was currently drunk and her body wasn't even working on autopilot as it swung dangerously around. As soon as he sat her in the backseat, her head rolled two and throw before looking up at him, eyes half closed and pupils blow wide. Her mouth hung somewhat open as a small sliver of drool clung to one corner of her mouth.

"Matt, Maaaaatt," she slurred out, drawing out his name longer than necessary. "Thanks for, for, um," Mari's eyes squeezed momentarily before she looked back up at him with sincerity. "Thanks for helping us. Y'ur a great friend."

If Sohinki had been anyone else, he would have brushed that off as just drunken rambles. But because this was him and he tended to take everything personally, he couldn't help but smile and feel his heart pick up its pace. It wasn't often his friends showed their gratitude but Mari did so more than anyone else he knew.

After the Asian girl was sat back on one of the seats and buckled in as best as she could be, he went around the front to deal with the person who had taken to sounding out the horn earlier. Moving to the driver's seat around to the left, he sighed as he moved the door away from Mel who currently had her head pressed into the wheel having just had it squished right on the horn. Sohinki couldn't even tell if she had done it on purpose or not; she was so out of it, for all he knew she could have mistaken it for a pillow.

Deciding it was best to ask questions later when all party's were sober, he grabbed the girl under her arms and all but dragged her to the seat situated behind the driver's seat and flopped her down into it. Her head swung slightly to the right before slowly sitting on Mari's left shoulder.

Sure that the two women were safe in the back, Sohinki moved on to trying to find Anthony, who had wandered off somewhere after they stepped out of the bar. He was either off somewhere upchucking or had decided to take a walk to get some air. Sohinki was pleading for the latter.

Finding him had actually been easier than Matt figured, the black haired boy sitting on a stone wall, beer bottle dropped at his feet. How many of those had he drunk? No, he wasn't going to ask because like he had said before; no point asking questions tonight.

"Anthony." He doubted that the other was going to even comprehend that enough to acknowledge it but he found himself surprised when Anthony's head looked up and he raised his hand before dropping it like it was nothing. Now that Sohinki was getting closer to the other guy, he could see how pale the tall man's face was. Seriously, this must have been one crazy night?

He reached to help Anthony up but was stopped as the other protested, eyes closed but hands lightly pressing his arms away. His eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed desperate but for what Matt couldn't tell. It wasn't like he would just leave the drunk guy here but what could he do when the other was refusing to oblige? Matt himself was shorter and less physically fit compared to the inebriated guy. And despite the drunken state Anthony was currently in, he still had the advantage over Sohinki here. Sighing, he sat down next to the other guy and dragged a hand down his own face. He was not getting back to his nice, warm house anytime soon.

Anthony's dark eyes turned to him. "Do you ever get lonely?" Oh great, here come the childish, drunk questions. "Like, I know you don't mind being on your own but don't you ever, you know.." His speech was slurred a lot but Matt was lucky enough to be able to decipher most of that.

Stroking his beard in contemplation, the short guy shrugged. "Sometimes, I guess. I don't really think about it. Look, I really think-" Anthony cut him off. "But what about Mari?"

Sohinki gave him a confused stare, trying to figure out what that meant. What about Mari? Was he trying to ask whether Mari got lonely? Was he pointing out how close they were as friends?

"I don't know what you're on about, man." He stood up. "Let me help you up there." He struggled to gain control as he moved one of Anthony's arms to sit on his shoulders, around his neck, and balanced the guy against his side. Who knew this was what he would be doing with his Friday night? Certainly not him. Then again, he also didn't realise how persuasive Ian could be when he wanted to be.

Anthony was soon in the car and apparently quickly falling asleep as well as Sohinki took a quick look behind. Great, and no-one sober enough with him to help get them back to their houses and safely in their own beds.

"They could stay at the office..." He whispered to himself, left hand halting on top of the car keys in the ignition. He was sure that Ian wouldn't care much and Wes usually stayed this late in the office, sometimes accompanied by Chris or Ian. So it's not like the three drunk stooges would be alone the whole time. In fact, the only people who might have a problem with this in the morning would be the three themselves. But then they shouldn't have gotten drunk then, should they?

With a somewhat decent plan in mind, Matt drove forward towards Smosh headquarters with three drunken idiots strapped in the back and a rather sour mood from being kept from sleeping this long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this it 
> 
> are ya ready to be waiting 10,000 years for mari and sohinki to get together???
> 
> didn't think so but we're doing it anyway


	2. beach beach beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's life w/out friends ammirite

Mari could’ve sworn she heard a clicking noise sounding throughout the room she was in. It was so close to her head that she almost felt like this was part of her hangover. But it kept getting louder and louder, and then she started hearing a faint, fuzzy voice calling her name. She knew she wasn’t at her own house but where in the flying fuck was she then? And whose voice did that belong to?

Figuring that the only way she was going to figure it out was to open her eyes, she blearily blinked them open before promptly squeezing them back shut. “Oh fuck, that’s way too bright!”

A chuckle broke through her ringing head and she tried swinging her heavy head towards the person enjoying her hangover.  
  
“Well, that’s what happens when you get drunk,” the voice spoke, sounding eerily familiar.

“Lasercorn?” Mari’s voice slurred out, trying to take it easy considering her stomach felt like it wanted to empty and slice itself up all at the same time.

“At least she’s not too hungover to remember my name then,” the orange haired male laughed out, clearing talking to whoever else was in the room.

“Are you just going to stand there, cracking jokes, or are you guys actually gonna help us and get something for me to puke in?” A voice rung out, coming from Mari’s right. It sounded like Melanie but Mari was not going to attempt turning her head to find out.

There was a clink as something was placed right next to them. “Already thought of that, and you’re welcome.” Mari could definitely recognise Flitz’s voice when it spoke. There was no mistaking the tall man’s voice for anyone else’s.

“Okay, I can’t open my eyes properly so can you just tell me who’s here so I know who I’m talking to?” Mari asked, getting frustrated trying to battle with her eyes to get them open.

“Uh, it’s me Lasercorn, Wes, Flitz, and you guys,” Lasercorn spoke up, sounding really out of his comfort zone. Maybe he’s never had to look after some drunk idiots before. He was actually probably the drunk idiot in his college days.

So that answered that question. “What happened last night?” She asked, unsure whether she actually wanted to hear this or not. However, given that her memories of yesterday were non-existent right now, it was probably for the best.

Her bleary eyes caught sight of the smirks all the guys were trying to hide, their eyes shining with amusement. Just as Wes was about to speak up, no doubt more than happy to share her embarrassment with everyone, Joven burst through the room with Ian in tow. Both their eyes went to Lasercorn, Wes and Flitz before landing on the three drunks laying on the couch. Mari wasn’t too hungover to notice the way Ian avoided looking too long at Melanie, though he did look concerned.

“Oh hey, you guys are awake. Well, two of you anyway,” Joven commented, passing Mari a glass of water, which she thanked him for, before handing another one over to Melanie. Ian took his to where Anthony lay and tutted.

Mari smiled before looking back to Wes. “You were saying…”

“Yeah! You guys went out drinking and apparently you all got hammered-”

“Apparently?!” Lasercorn butt in, letting out a short burst of laughter.

Wes rolled his eyes. “Alright, you _did_ get hammered. So Ian had to call Sohinki up to give you a ride-”

Mari smacked her hands over eyes and whined pitifully. “Oh no, no, no, I remember a bit now. Oh God.”

“Will you guys stop interrupting me?!” Wes whined, his high pitched voice piercing through Mari’s ears.

Joven’s smug laugh broke through her thoughts as he sat down next to her. “Aw, did Mari get a little handsy with So-kinky?”

Her cheeks became flushed and she couldn’t tell if it was because of her hangover anymore or if Joven’s comment embarrassed her. Either way, her tanned skin had turned pink enough that she needed to hide her cheeks in her hands as she slapped them against her face.

“Shut up, Joven, it was just a hug,” She shot back, moving her hands from her face enough to shove him as hard as she could while still nursing a headache.

Lasercorn, Wes and Flitz all simultaneously laughed before growing quiet as the door opened and Sohinki’s face appeared before them. His eyebrows were furrowed as he put his phone away before becoming concerned as he looked over at Anthony’s still unconscious body.

“Is he still not awake?!” He exclaimed, shoving his hands in his pockets. Mari snuck a quick glare Joven’s way, causing him to grin, before huffing and turning her eyes towards her lap. Her cheeks were still blazing red and she was sure everyone knew why apart from Sohinki, who was still standing in the doorway.

Lasercorn cleared his throat. “And he wasn’t even the drunkest either.”

“Yeah, strange,” Sohinki commented, rubbing a hand over his beard before shrugging. “Oh well. Hey Mari, you’re looking…eh, a bit better. How’re you feeling?”

Brushing her hair so it covered a bit of her face, Mari continued to look anywhere but at Matt. “Uh yeah, awesome, never felt better. I love having a hangover.” Her eyes widened as her fingers got caught on a knot in her hair and she felt bile rise in her throat as she weakly yanked them out.

Sohinki’s forehead creased as he looked at her in confusion. “Sarcasm?”

“Definitely,” She stated as she finally lifted her head to look at him, her lips quirking up a bit as he laughed quietly.

Then she threw her head down in the bucket and began heaving, puke going everywhere.

Lasercorn slapped Matt on the shoulder, smiling. “I’ve never seen a girl actually puke after looking at you before.”

 

* * *

 

Anthony finally woke up a few hours later, late in the afternoon, groggily making his way to the kitchen to make himself another glass of water. Melanie had decided to go home and just curl up in bed to make herself feel better, reassuring everyone that she’d be fine with some much needed rest. However, Lasercorn offered to drive her home as no-one thought letting a hungover person drive was a great idea.

In the meantime, Mari had finally woken herself up enough and even her headache had more or less gone away. Not enough that she could see herself looking at a computer screen anytime soon but enough for her to sit with a cup of coffee in her hands in the break room. Her sickness was still there, making itself known every few minutes just so she was sure to regret her decisions of last night. Not that she needed her stomach to do that for her. Her memories were slowly coming back to her and with the help of the silence in the room, she was picturing everything that happened. Luckily, she could reassure herself of a couple of things.

She could’ve puked in Sohinki’s car.

She could’ve puked on the street.

She could’ve kissed Sohinki.

Mari laughed to herself. Yeah, like she was gonna do that. It wasn’t like she was attracted to Sohinki. Yeah sure, they were best friends, more than any of the other guys were to her and yes, Matt was an attractive person, but it was hard picturing herself actually liking the guy. Maybe it was because her and him were friends. Or maybe she just didn’t like him like that. Whatever the reason, she was glad she didn’t make the mistake of flinging herself at him and then having to explain her actions the next day. A simple hug wasn’t going to warrant any questions.

Speak of the devil…

She felt herself smiling subconsciously as Matt walked casually into the room, empty mug in hand and a tired look on his face. Her eyebrows drew together at the bags under his eyes, her fingers clenching around the cup in her hand. Biting her lip, she looked down to the table before looking back up at the bearded man.

“Hi Sohinki,” Her voice came out croaky and weak. God dammit, she hated when she sounded like that.

He turned and nodded his head towards her, a small smile donning his face. Sohinki then placed his mug in the sink before leaning against the counter, rubbing a finger against his eye. “Hey.”

“You look tired. Was that because of us?” Mari asked, worry sounding out in her question without it meaning to. She did remember Wes telling her that he had to pick them all up but she didn’t realise that kept him awake. Great, now she probably seemed like a jerk. God, she _was_ a jerk.

Sohinki shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine. You didn’t. I was already awake.”

Mari frowned, mouth stretching downwards soon followed by one eyebrow arching upwards. “Don’t you lie to me, Sohinki. I know you, you go to sleep early.”

Noticing that she was catching on, Sohinki inhaled deeply and walked towards the table, sitting down across from her. “Okay, fine, you guys did sort of wake me up,” He confessed, his shoulders slumping. “But it’s fine, it’s whatever. You guys needed help and I was okay with giving you that.”

The tired look plus the reassurance that everything was good, that help was something Sohinki was always willing to lend her, made her insides twist and her eyes cast downwards towards her dark coffee. It wasn’t like she wasn’t aware of how generous Sohinki could be at times but when it was painfully reminded to her in the most unselfish of ways, it made Mari want to crawl into a dark pit and never come out again in fear of being faced with how much she might be taking advantage of a good friend.

“Mari.”

The call of her name broke the thoughts. There was silence as both Sohinki and Mari stared each other down; one serious and one miserable.

“You didn’t know I was the one who was gonna be called, ya know,” the Jewish man spoke slowly, tone warm.

“How did-”

“I know you and I can tell when you’re beating yourself up about something.” Mari almost laughed. Almost. “Besides, your sad vibes are stinking up the place in here, it’s that obvious.”

An eyebrow was raised, once again, in Sohinki’s direction, the man in question raising his hands and grinning. “Hey, just saying.”

She finally allowed herself to laugh then, feeling warmth seep through her chest and this time not from the horrifying presence of sickness. “You just saying stuff is usually rude, you idiot,” she quipped, cheeks rosy.

A moment like this wasn’t out of the ordinary for the pair but something about the way her body was feeling less tight, more slack and relaxed, and the way Sohinki was maintaining his distance as well as smiling so damn charmingly, made this so much better than any other time they had sat and talked. Sure, every time she could hang out with the short male and talk to him was a good time but this felt...special, if that made sense. Like a picture perfect moment even if both parties were pale, large bags under their eyes and cups of coffee filled to the brim with sugar. The heat from the break room and the feeling of comfort was a good hangover cure, something she really needed right now.

“Hey Sohin, do you wanna just go somewhere with me real quick?”

 

* * *

 

The main road was mostly empty at this time; late evening and with the sun setting, most people understandably just wanted to be home and relax. With an evening like this though, Mari knew she couldn’t pass up on this opportunity. Not when she had just had the worst night and day beforehand and absolutely needed time to kick back.

The cool breeze of the day rushed past Mari as Matt drove them down the road, her hair whipping behind and getting all tangled once again. Whatever, she would just have to brush it later. Not like she cared about the way she looked at the moment anyway. All she really cared about was watching the palm trees that passed by them and the steady beat of her heart.

Something caught the corner of her eye causing her to sit up straighter, torso leaning out of the window and arm shooting out to point where she wanted them to go.

“Matt, over there! Stop the car over there!”

“Whoa Mari, Jesus Christ, get back in the fucking car!”

Before long, they found themselves walking down towards a beach, warm pebbles and stone beneath their bare feet with shoes dangling in their hands. Sohinki hissed at the sizzling heat.

“I can’t believe you almost caused me to crash my car because of a beach.”

Mari laughed, arm reaching out to gently push his arm. “A beach, Sohin! A beach! I love beaches!”

She could feel the other smirking at what she had said and what it sounded like, eyeroll instinctively happening before he had even said anything.

“Beaches ain’t shit-”

“Stop, oh my god! You are not gonna put me through this.”

Matt gave her a fake expression of hurt, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout for extra emphasis. Mari could physically feel the groan she wanted to aim at him for his stupidity. She still let out a laugh though, his actions too idiotic to not laugh at.

“You know the puppy dog eyes do not work on me, sir. Put them away.”

They finally stopped by the edge of the water, the sea tickling their feet and sand squished between their toes. A nice evening wind washed over them and the sun heated their skin in no time.

Mari let out a sigh. She was chilled out. She was calm.

“Hey...Mari,” Matt started, tone sounding on edge, almost like what he was about to say was treading a thin line. “I’m really sorry about everything that’s happened lately for you.”

Her eyes closed, mouth drawing into a tight line. Oh. This again.

It wasn’t Matt’s fault that she was so frustrated over the subject but lately, all she had ever heard was “I’m sorry about you and Peter” and “It must be tough losing him”. A never-ending repeat of the same tired words, like a broken record player that she couldn’t chuck out or smash. If she only had a strong baseball bat. Or maybe a swift kick would do it.

“I wish I could say I can sympathise cause at least then I’d know how to comfort you but to be honest,” She heard Matt shuffle beside her. “I’ve never been in a real relationship before. I mean, yeah, I’ve had relationships but they’ve never even come close to what you had.”

Her eyes opened slowly, moving to look over at her friend, who was suddenly giving the ocean an almost...lonely expression. The way his eyes were looking down, his mouth twisting and his eyebrows furrowed; it made her stomach drop and her heart clench painfully. Had she completely ignored her friend’s loneliness? How could she have not even noticed that he was feeling this way? She couldn’t even ask him outright if he was experiencing anything like this for fear she might be wrong or reminding him of it and making it worse.

“I dunno, it’s stupid but sometimes you do feel like you’re missing out. Sometimes,” he spoke softly, words almost disappearing behind the sounds of waves crashing gently against each other.

On an impulse, her hand reached out for him, pinky finger interlocking with his as she smiled. She exhaled deeply, hoping her actions would reassure him that he wasn’t alone. That she was here for him. Maybe even realise that no matter what happened in the future, he was always going to have company.

They were always going to be together, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD i am so sorry for how long this chapter took to get out and i know 
> 
> i know
> 
> it's short and rushed  
> but i just wanted to get a new chapter out asap and i was in a mood to write so here it is
> 
> i warned yall it was gonna be a slow burn


End file.
